It's Meant To Be
by Hottieluvr
Summary: AU, Derek/Meredith/Addison and Lexie/Mark/Addison They meet in school after Derek moves to Seattle with his parents. Lexie-Soph, Meredith-Jr, Derek-Sr, Addison-Sr and Mark-Sr This starts in High School
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Lexie, we're going to be late." Meredith yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming already."

"You always do this. Why can't you ever be on time."

"Meredith, we will be on time. You just want to be able to ogle that new guy."

Meredith blushed and turned to the door. "So, when you get to be a Junior you will be noticing the guys too. Besides he is really dreamy."

"Oh Dreamy huh?" Lexie laughed. "So have you even talked to McDreamy yet?"

"No, but I will. That is if that old hag Addison doesn't do her normal tricks."

"Is she a teacher or something? I mean how old is she?"

Meredith rolled her eyes as they walked out to her car.

"No Lex, she's a senior."

"Isn't that the same grade as your McDreamy?"

"Yeah."

"So how is she an old hag and he isn't?"

"One day Lex, one day you will know exactly what I'm talking about."

They arrived at school and Meredith practically yanked my arm off trying to pull me to the school so fast. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." Lexie said.

They turned the corner to where the lockers were and there he was. Meredith stopped on the spot.

"There he is Lex. Isn't he just to die for? Those beautiful blue eyes with that wavy dark hair, and look at the hair. I want to run my hands through it so bad."

"Mere, do you see what I see?' Lexie asked as she looked on with a grimace on her face.

"That bitch. Everytime a new guy comes she has to jump on it. It's not fair Lex." She said as she watched Addison walk up to McDreamy.

"You really like this guy don't you sis?"

"Yeah, I do. I've been watching him and his smile is absolutely breathtaking. He seems to be really nice too."

"Don't give up Mere, you are beautiful. All he has to do is take one look at you and he will fall madly in love."

"Thanks Lex."

Derek looked up from his locker as he smelled her perfume and heard her voice. "Hi." he said,

"Hi, my name is Addison. I'm a senior here. If you need any help getting around let me know." Addison said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Thanks, I'll probably take you up on that." he said smiling his Derek smile.

"So what class do you have next?"

"American History, You?"

"Biology."

"Oh is that close?"

"No, I have to go to the other end of the school, but I hope we can meet up later." she said to him.

"That sounds good."  
"They have a diner over by the mall. Would you like to meet there after school?"

"Yeah, that would be good. See you there." he said as he walked to his class.

Derek hated starting a new school but since his grandmother became ill his dad wanted to be closer to her. They sold their store and moved to Seattle from Boston. He didn't think he would like it much, but after meeting this Addison person he thinks things are looking up.

He walked into the classroom and all eyes turned to him.

"Come in Mr. Shepherd, we've been expecting you."

Derek walked over and handed him his paperwork he got from the office.

"Go ahead and have a seat. Ms. Grey, can you show this young man where we are in the book?" Mr. Gandy asked her. Meredith tried her best to keep the huge smile off of her face. She was going to be helping McDreamy. When he sat down next to her she could smell his cologne and he smelled so good. She showed him where they were in the book and he gave her a huge smile.

"I'm Derek,"

"Meredith." she said as he shook her hand. Her hand tingled where he touched her.

"So you are a Senior too?"

"No, I'm a junior. I'm just ahead of my class."

"Oh a brainiac." he said chuckling.

"No, I just want to get my schooling done so I can move on to college."

"Oh? What are you going for?"

"Medicine."

"Oh yeah? Me too."

They smiled at each other and turned toward the teacher.

Meredith couldn't keep the smile off of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

Meredith was in seventh heaven the rest of the day. She had a huge smile on her face as she walked to her car where Lexie was waiting.

"Wow, you are going to blind me with that smile." Lexie said laughing.

"You are never going to believe what happened to me today." Meredith said squealing.

"What?"

"McDreamy is in my American History class. I was the only one who had an empty seat by me and guess what?"

"He sat by you?" Lexie said teasing Meredith.

"Yeah." Meredith said squealing once again.

"I'm glad Meredith. I told you not to worry about it."

Derek was walking to his car with his cell phone to his ear, he looked up to see the girl in his American History class talking to another girl. He couldn't help but smile. She was such a beautiful girl. He couldn't believe she had the same interest as he did in medicine. He almost walked over to her and then he remembered he had a date with that Addison girl at the diner. He pushed send on his phone as he turned to his car.

"Hey man."

"Hey, well I got through the first day of school."

"So how was it? Any really hot babes?" he heard his friend say.

"Oh yeah. In fact I am going to meet one at the local diner now. Her name is Addison."

"What does she look like?"

"Red head, gorgeous, long legs and definitely built."

"Sounds gorgeous but how come you don't sound real excited about meeting her?"

"Well I also met this girl in my American History class. She was breathtaking Mark. Sandy blonde hair, tiny little thing with the bluest eyes. She is only a junior but she is ahead in her classes. Get this she wants to go to college to be a doctor."

Mark chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Sounds to me like you really like her."

"Well I don't know her. I mean I don't know either one of them. Addison seemed kind of forward where Meredith is kind of soft spoken."

"Addison sounds like my kind of girl." Derek heard over the phone along with the smile he heard in his friends voice.

"Yeah, maybe. I really wish you were here. It's hard to believe I am going to a different school then you. This is the first year since kindergarten we have went to separate schools."

"I know man. It felt strange today you not being here. Everyone was asking for you."

"Well I guess I better go. I'm at the diner. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how it went."

"Later dude."Mark replied.

Derek and Addison got along really well. Before he knew it she had leaned over and kissed him. She had really soft lips and smelled really good. He went with it and kissed her back.

"Hey let's go get a malt at the diner to celebrate. I am so happy today." Meredith said as she pulled into the parking lot.

"As long as you are buying. I am saving up for my own car." Lexie said.

"My treat." Meredith said smiling. They walked into the diner and Meredith looked around the diner and then she saw it. The smile disappearing from her face. Lexie knew something was wrong when Meredith stopped in the doorway. She looked to where Meredith's gaze was and seen it.

"I'm so sorry Mere. Come on, let's go home." Lexie said hurting for her sister.

"I really thought he liked me Lex." Meredith said sorrowful.

"I know, but most guys want to go with the girl that sleeps around and everyone knows that's what she does. You deserve better."

They walked back to the car and Meredith got real quiet. She never said a word all the way home.

"Meredith, mom wants us down at the table for dinner." Lexie said softly at Merediths door.

"I'm not hungry."

"You know if you don't come down she will come up here and make things worse." Lexie heard her sister sigh.

"I know. I will be right down."

"Okay." Lexie said as she turned towards the dining room. They both hated it when their mom was home for dinner. All she ever did was complain about the two of them.

"So how was school today?" their mother asked them when they all sat down at the table.

"It was good." Lexie said as Meredith stayed quiet.

"That's it? Just good?"

"Yeah, I mean what do you want me to say?" Lexie asked.

"Dont' get smart young lady."

"I was just answering the question." Lexie mumbled under her breath.

"Meredith, how was your day?" Ellis asked.

"It was good. I met a guy today that is going to be studying medicine too."

"Don't get all hooked up in the guys. They will mess you up with your studies." Ellis said.

"Honey, they are teenage girls. Of course they are going to like guys." their dad said.

Ellis rolled her eyes. "You will be the one to blame if they don't make it in college."

Derek couldn't help but like all the kissing and making out, but deep down he really wasn't attracted to such a forward girl. This was Marks type of girl. One that he could just romp around with. Derek is more of a relationship kind of guy. He wondered to himself what kind of girl Meredith was.

He had been looking forward to class the next day. He wanted to see Meredith. He walked into the classroom and looked to where she was. He smiled when she looked up but she only turned away from him. He frowned wondering what made her angry.

"Hey." he said as he sat down in the chair next to her. She ignored him. Before he could say anything else the teacher was talking. He was hoping to get a word with her after class but as soon as the bell rang she was gone. He wondered if maybe he should stick with Addison since this girl no longer seemed nice. He was angry with himself for misjudging her completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

After a couple of weeks Lexie was getting worried about her sister. She had changed so much once Derek and Addison started dating regularly. Meredith was always an easy going happy person and now she was not. She liked to party that never changed it was the way she did now. She never stayed with one guy anymore and rumors were starting flow about her. She knew she had to sit Meredith down and talk to her.

"Meredith, where are you going now?" Lexie asked when she walked into Meredith's bedroom and seen her getting dressed to go out once again.

"There's a party at the lake, you want to come?" Meredith said smiling.

"Are you sure you should be going to another? I mean have you finished your school work?'

"Lexie, Lexie, Lexie. Of course I have. I just want to go and have some fun."

"I'm worried about you Mere."

"Don't worry sis. I'm good."

"I know he broke your heart."

"Yeah, well that's never going to happen again. I will never give my heart again like that."

"Mere, you don't mean that."

"Yes Lexie, I do."

Lexie didn't know what to say so she decided to go with Meredith to keep an eye on her.

"Okay, let me get dressed okay?"

"Sure. Hey why don't you wear that red bikini. It always looked good on you."

"You don't think it shows too much?"

"Lexie, you are a sophomore and if you want to happy in school you have to hang out with some of the cool kids. So put it on."

"Okay." Lexie said seeing Meredith smile a real smile again.

They walked up to where the party was and seen a lot of people swimming and playing frisbee. They had grills going with hamburgers and hotdogs and lots of soda. They also had beer. This worried Lexie a little since that was the first place Meredith headed. Lexie walked over to one of the kids she knew and started talking to her.

"Hey Izzie. I didn't think you would be here."

"My brother is here so he said I could come."

"Oh? Who is your brother?"

"He's that guy over there talking to your sister."

"Wow, that's your brother?"

"Yeah."

"He's hot."

"I guess."

"What's his name?"

"Jackson."

"How old is he?"

"He's the same age as we are. He's really my step brother."

Lexie thought this guy was seriously hot.

As Lexie was looking around she seen none other then McDreamy himself with Addison. She knew this was going to upset her sister so she tried to stay close to her. But right now it didn't look like Meredith was looking to far from Jackson.

Lexie then turned towards Derek once again. She watched and to her it didn't seem like Derek was real happy with his choice in Addison. She also noticed he kept glancing over at Meredith. This put a smile on Lexie's face. Then she seen some other guy walking over to them. Lexie got this tingle in her stomach. He was probably the hottest guy she had ever lay eyes on. But she noticed how Addison kept flirting with him and he was flirting right back. She couldn't believe they would do that right in front of Derek. She knew she should stay by Meredith but she found herself keeping an eye on this new guy. She watched as he not only flirted with Addison but just about every girl at the party. She realized he was just a player. This really bummed Lexie but she was glad she seen him for who he was. She was standing there deep in thought when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Hi." she heard. Lexie turned towards the voice.

"Derek." she said without a smile.

Derek seen the face she gave him and wondered where it came from.

"Uh.. did I do something to make you angry?" he asked.

"Um.. well, no not to me personally."  
"Okay, then who did I make angry?" he asked smiling.

"Look I guess I should tell you right now I am Meredith's sister. You really hurt her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't like it when my sister gets hurt."

"Whoa, what did I do?"

"Well I don't know if I should tell you."

"Look, I really liked Meredith. I was hoping to get to know her better but she ignored me from the second day of class."

"Do you blame her?"

"I think I'm missing something here."

"Look, my sister really liked you. She was so happy when she found out you were in the same class. Then the next thing you know she sees you with your tongue down Addison's throat. Don't you know that Addison has had just about everyone's tongue down her throat?"

Derek was stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"Besides I think you should watch that guy that was talking to you two earlier. He is definitely going to have some of Addison's tongue too. I promise you that."

"How do you know?" Derek asked really liking this girl that tells it like it is with no qualms.

"I know Addison and I could see the looks they were giving each other."

"Well first off that is my best friend since kindergarten. I doubt he would make a move on my girlfriend."

Lexie started laughing. "I don't think you know your friend too well. He will have anything that throws themselves at him and she was definitely doing that."

Derek turned to glance over to where Mark and Addison stood. His gaze caught the look Addison was giving Mark and knew that this young girl in front of him was speaking the truth.

"Look, I really liked your sister too, but she ignored me so much I figured she wasn't interested."

"Why did you kiss Addison if you liked my sister?"

"She kissed me and I was new here. I didn't know what to do."

"Oh." Lexie said. "Well how do you feel now?"

"I like your sister. Do you think you could put in a good word for me?"

"Maybe."

"I will do whatever you ask if you will."

"Okay, I just want to know your friend's name." Lexie said with a blushing smile.

"Mark? His name is Mark Sloan. He may be moving here later in the year after graduation. He's going to be going to college here."

"Oh he's a Senior?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt. 4

"So what is your name?" Derek asked.

"Lexie, well it's Alexandria, but most people call me Lexie."

"Hi Lexie, it is really nice to meet you."

"You too Derek. I'm glad I got to talk to you. This way I can let Mere know."

"Me too. Oh and just so you know, you are right about Mark. He is a player and I am sure he will definitely give Addison some personal time."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No, I know it should but I can't get your sister out of my head, so it wouldn't be right for me to try to be jealous over Addison."

Lexie smiled a huge smile. "I like you Derek."

"I like you too Lexie."

Derek then went back to Mark and Addison and Lexie went to find Meredith.

"I saw you talking to him and laughing. Why?"

"Meredith, I found out some things."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Lexie then went on to explain the whole Derek thing. The more she talked the more Meredith smiled.

"Lexie, do you think he was telling you the truth?"

"I do Mere. I really do." she said smiling at her sister.

"Well just so you know, that guy with them, he hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you in that red bikini."

"Oh Meredith, he's interested in Addison. Not me. But that's okay. I don't want a player anyways. I mean yeah he's like totally hot, but..."

"I know you are still interested."

"Let it go Meredith. Let's work on you and Derek."

That was all Lexie needed to get her sister's mind off of Lexie's relationships.

"Mark, can we talk?" Derek asked as he walked up to him and Addison.

"Sure man. What's going on?" Mark asked as they walked off.

"Look, I can see you are interested in Addison and to be truthful I'm not. I don't like who I am with her and I really don't like her holier than thou attitude so if you want something feel free to take up whatever she's offering."

"Derek, I would never do that to you."  
"I know. But I am telling you she is not off limits to you. Now you see that girl over there standing next to the girl in the red bikini?"

"Yeah, I've definitely seen the girl in the red bikini." Mark said smiling.

"Well that's Lexie and her sister is Meredith the girl with her."

"The one you met that first day?"Mark asked knowing that Derek hasn't stopped talking to him about the girl in his class. Mark knew Derek was hooked on her.

"Yeah."

"Well don't mess with her."

"Please tell me you are not talking about the one in the red bikini." Mark said.

"No, the one with her."

"Okay. Fine. She's not my type anyways."

"Yeah? Well neither is Lexie. She's a good girl Mark."

Derek seen the challenge in his friend's eye. "Mark."

"Okay, I'll stay clear of her. But damn she is one fine piece of filly."

"Precisely my point. They are not fillies."

"Okay, one fine piece of female beauty. Is that better?"  
"Yes, actually."

The more Lexie seen Mark with the different woman the more she began to really dislike him. He was way too cocky for her. So she decided right there and then she was going to stay away from this Mark guy.

Mark was making it around the circle of females and he wanted so badly to meet the most beautiful girl he had ever set his eyes on. Hopefully he could entice her as he did so many others. Before he could make the next movement which would bring me right in front of her he was grabbed from behind.

"What are you doing Addison?"

"Look, Derek just broke up with me. You want to head out somewhere and get a little cozy?" Mark looked at her and he was never one to turn away a beautiful woman. She he smiled and took Addison's hand and together they left.

Lexie watched as Mark left with Addison. She was definitely not going to even get near him. Wouldn't be surprised if he came back with a disease.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt. 5

"Lexie, hello Lexie." she heard as she seen Merediths hand waving in front of her face.

"What?"

"Where did you go? I was talking to you and you zoned out."

"Uh.. I was just thinking about you and Derek."

"Yeah right. Your eyes were glued to the backs of that guy with Addison."

"No I wasn't."

"Uh.. yeah you were."

"I must have just happened to be looking in that direction but I wasn't even aware of who I was looking at."

Meredith looked at her sister and realized she didn't want to talk about it so she let it go.

"Lexie, he's walking towards us."

"Mark?" Lexie looked up quickly.

"Who's Mark?"

"Never mind, who are you talking about?"

"Derek."

Before Lexie could say anything Derek was there.

"Ladies. I was hoping I could speak with you for a moment Meredith."

"That would be great, right Mere?" Lexie said pushing Meredith in that direction.

Together Derek and Meredith walked off.

Lexie looked around and realized she really didn't want to be here anymore. She decided to leave. She texted her sister and told her she going home.

"Wait, take the car. Derek is taking me home." she read the text Meredith sent back.

She turned around to see them walk up to her and give her the keys.

"Have fun." she told them.

"Hey Lex, Derek told me that friend of his Mark really wants to meet you."

Lexie's heart jumped a bit then she pictured him leaving with Addison. "No thanks. Not my kind of guy." she said as she turned and left.

The following week went by quickly and Derek and Meredith were together every chance they got. Since they were both interested in medicine they didn't let their studies fall behind. Lexie was happy for her sister but she missed her too. She did a lot of studying since she was always by herself these days. One thing that was good is her grades were so good she was moved up a grade. She couldn't wait to tell her sister. She waited downstairs for Derek to bring Mere home. She heard the door open and the following giggles.

"Hey you two." she said before they did something she didn't want to see.

"Oh hi Lex." Meredith said. "What are you still doing up?"

"I have to tell you something and I couldn't wait until morning." Lexie said smiling.

"Oh? What is it? Did mom and dad come back early from their trip?"

"No. I am now a Senior. They promoted me."

"Wow, that's great. We get to graduate together." Meredith said hugging her.

"Congratulations Lexie." Derek said smiling.

"Thanks. Anyways I was too excited to sleep so I hope you two don't mind."

"No, it's fine. This is cause for a celebration." Meredith said as she walked over and pulled out the bottle of tequila.

"Meredith you know I don't drink."

"This is one time you do. Derek look over there in the cupboard and get three shot glasses."

Derek brought them over to the table and Meredith poured the shots.

"Okay, here is the limes and salt. This is what you do Lex." Meredith said as she showed her how to drink a shot of tequila.

They all lifted the glasses up and Derek toasted "This is to Lexie." then they all drank their shots.

"You should see your face Lex." Meredith giggled.

"I feel all this warmth going down my chest. Is that supposed to happen?'  
"yes. Here drink another." Meredith said as she poured them another shot. Lexie wanted so badly to spend time with Meredith and if she had to drink shots to do it she would.

After about 4 shots a piece Lexie was lit up. She started giggling every time Derek leaned over to kiss Meredith.

"So have you met anyone yet Lexie?" Meredith asked her.

By this time Lexie could feel nothing and her mouth ran away from her. "No, I mean there is only one guy I can't get out of my head but that will never happen."

"Who?" Meredith asked.

"There's no use to say. He would never be interested in someone like me unless I was just standing there naked."

"Who is the guy Lex?" Meredith asked again.

"Okay, I will tell you but you have to promise to never repeat this okay?" she said trying to sound serious.

"Okay, I promise."

"You too Derek." Lexie said touching his nose with her finger and giggling.

"I promise too Lex. Besides no guy that doesn't see how special you are doesn't deserve you."

"Oh that is sweet Derek. I'm so glad you and my sister got together."

"Me too Lexie. You are the one that made that happen."

"Okay Lexie who is the guy?"

"Mark."

Meredith and Derek got quiet. Derek had told Meredith all about Mark. He was like a brother to Derek but Derek knew what kind of guy he was when it came to women. Meredith had even met Mark a couple of times and he was nice but she also seen how he was with the ladies. Lexie deserved better than that.

"Oh Lex." Meredith said as she hugged her sister.

"I know. Please don't tell him." she said to them both once again.

"We promise." they both said knowing that they had to keep Mark away from Lexie.

Lexie then lay her head down and fell asleep.

"Derek, we have to find someone to get her mind off of Mark."

"I know."

"You have to tell him he has to never go near Lexie in that way."

"I'll take care of it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt. 6

"Hey man, I was thinking of coming this weekend to visit."

"That would be great. School is almost out thank God and we can move on to college."

"So you and Meredith getting serious?"

"Yeah, we are. I've never felt this way about anyone like I do her."

"So um.. how is her sister doing?" Mark asked. He hated that he couldn't shake her from his head.

"She's uh.. she's fine. They moved her up to a Senior so she is going to be graduating with us."

"Wow, she must really be a brainiac."

"She has a photographic memory. Never forgets anything."

"Oh. So is she dating?"

"No Mark. You are not to go near her. She's not that kind of girl. Besides I thought you usually stayed out with Addison when you were here."

"It got old. I don't want a relationship."

"That's precisely why little Sloan is going to stay out of little Grey."

"Did you just say what I think you did?" he asked chuckling.

"You heard right. Little Sloan doesn't go near Little Grey."

"First of all that's all kinds of wrong. It is not Little Sloan."

"Mark, one day she is going to be my sister in law and I don't want you treating her the way you do the other women in your life."

"Wait. Sister in law?"

"Well one day. She's the one Mark. Meredith is the one for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Wow man."

"So please stay away from Lexie like that. Promise me."

"Okay, okay. I promise."

Mark didn't come that weekend after all. The next time he was able to come was when he moved there after graduation. Derek decided to have a huge party for all of them graduating. He and Mark were going to be sharing an apartment and he had already moved in. Mark was coming that weekend so Derek planned it for then.

"So Lexie seems to have gotten past the whole Mark situation since she's been dating Avery, so I don't think it's going to be a problem. Do you?"

"No Mere. Besides I already warned Mark off of her."

"Thank you." she said reaching up to kiss him.

"I can't believe we are finally at this moment." Mark said as he got off the plane.

"I know. Let's get going. We have a party to prepare for."

"I hope there will be some beautiful ladies there." Mark said smiling.

"Would I plan a party without having a few ladies for you?" Derek asked smiling.

"How's Meredith?"

"She's good."

Mark wanted to ask about Lexie but didn't want the lecture again. So he didn't ask. He still didn't understand why she was still in his head. Maybe it was the challenge Derek gave him when he warned him off of her.

"I didn't invite Addison. I didn't think it was appropriate."

"That's fine man. Besides like I said. I got bored with her."

Derek chuckled. "Is there ever a woman you ever like that you don't get bored with?"

Mark's thoughts immediately went to Lexie. He shook his head to get her our of his thoughts.

"I guess not." he said smiling his devilish smile.

"Come on you. Let's go to our home."

"Wow, our place."

The party was booming and Mark was looking around. He still couldn't believe how serious Derek and Meredith were. But he seen his friend was deliriously happy. There were lots of lovely ladies but for some reason he just couldn't get into it tonight. He still hadn't seen Lexie and he wondered why he kept looking at the door waiting for her to walk in. "You definitely need to get laid Mark." he thought to himself. He heard feminine laughter and looked over. His breath caught as he looked at the woman he couldn't stop thinking about. What was it about her he wondered. She was smiling and then he noticed the arm around her waist. Mark looked at the man the arm belonged to and he felt jealousy hit him square in his chest. He immediately found a beautiful red head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi." she said smiling at him. She was hoping he would notice her.

"What's your name?"

"Julia."

"Hi Julia. I'm Mark."

Lexie was able to hide her interest in seeing Mark again. That was until she actually saw him. She felt his eyes on her and wondered why he was looking at her with all the other women in the room. When she turned again towards him he was with a red head. Of course, she thought. She was thankful that her and Avery had decided to pretend to be together. Everyone was always trying to set them up. This way they got them all off their backs and were able to do what they wanted. She hated that she couldn't seem to get Mark out of her head. She hoped now that they would all be in college that she would meet someone that could take his place. She couldn't understand why she felt these feelings for him when he was everything she didn't like. She managed to stay away from him for most of the night. In fact she thinks he might have left since she hadn't seen him for awhile. She had forgotten he was actually living here now. Avery had excused himself to get another drink when she decided to walk out to the balcony to get some fresh air. As soon as she walked out there she knew it was a mistake. There in the corner of the balcony was none other then Mark.

"Hello Sexy Lexie." she heard softly.

"Mark. What are you doing out here?"

"Probably for the same reason you are out here?"

"I doubt it. This is your kind of atmosphere isn't it?"

He was surprised to realize he didn't like that she thought of him as a partier. He wanted desperately to show her another side to him, but then he remembered Derek's warning.

"Well even I need a breather every now and then."

"Okay. "

"I heard you graduated too."

"Yes."

"So are you going to Medical School also?"

"Actually I am."

He reached up and touched his finger to her face and said, "Well I will see you around then." and he hurriedly walked away before he did something he knew he shouldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has taken so long for me to get back to the story but my internet was out for awhile. But here goes. Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed this story. It's always awesome to get great feedback.

Chpt.7

Lexie had to leave the party. She knew if she stayed she would only make a fool out of herself. She walked over to Derek and Meredith.

"Hey, I think Avery and I are going to take off. He has an appointment early in the morning and I'm tired. Too much excitement I think." Lexie said trying to sound normal. She looked up at Meredith and seen a questioning glance from her.

"I hate you have to leave already." Derek said.

"Well you know how it goes. This party was great Derek. I am sure there will be way more parties this summer."

"You got that right." Derek said with a laugh.

Lexie and Avery then left.

"So, that was Mark huh?" Avery asked once they left.

"Yeah."

"Well then. Where are we going now?"

"Well, we can go over to a friend I met recently."

"Who is that?"

"Her name is Arizona."

"Arizona? Like the state Arizona?" he asked chuckling.

"Yeah. So you want to?"

"Okay. I'm game."

Callie was sitting there drinking a glass of wine when she heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." she yelled to the other two who were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

She opened the door to see a guy and a girl there.

"Hey, are you Callie?" Lexie asked.

"I am, and who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Arizona's. We met in class this last semester."

"Oh yeah. Arizona told me about you. Come in." she said holding the door open wider.

"This is my friend Avery."

"Hi Avery." Callie said.

"Who is it Callie?" they heard Arizona yell out.

"It's your friend Lexie and her friend Avery."

Arizona walked into the living room. "hey girl, I thought you were going to your sister's boyfriend's party."

"We were there and well you know who was too."

"Oh. Well come in. We were making dinner."

"Oh well we don't want to intrude." Lexie said.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. April and I always make enough for an army."

They sat down and shortly after dinner was done. When the other girl April came into the living room Avery seemed to get real nervous. This made Lexie smile. She knew how that felt to be attracted to someone so quickly. Lexie watched throughout the night and figured out that April was also very attracted to Avery. She watched as Avery helped April clear the table and then he offered to help her wash up.

"So are you okay with that?" she heard Callie ask.

"With Avery and April?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh definitely. I am glad he met her. "

"See Lexie and Avery were only seeing each other to keep everyone else from trying to set them up with people all the time." Arizona explained.

"Oh. Well then that's good." Callie said.

"I actually think this is awesome." Lexie said.

"Me too. April is a really good friend and she is very sweet. From what you've told me Avery is a really nice guy." Arizona said.

"He is." she replied.

They enjoyed the rest of the night and then they left to go home.

The next day Lexie was laying in bed going over the night before. She realized that she was fighting a losing battle trying to stay away from Mark. She couldn't understand why when he was such a whore dog with the women. Then she would think of the smile he always reserved for her. It seemed different then the ones he gave out to others, she thought to herself. "Yeah right Lex, you are imagining things." she said out loud to herself.

"What are you imagining?" he heard and looked up to see her sister standing at her bedroom door.

"Oh nothing."

"So why did you leave so early last night? Was it Mark? Did he say something to you?"

"Mark? What? NO. Why would you think he said anything to me?"

"Well I seen the way you looked at him."

"What are you asking Mere?"

"Lexie he is not your type of guy."

"I know that. Why in the world would you think I am thinking about Mark? He's such a womanizer."

"He is. Which is precisely why you need to stay away from him. He will only break your heart Lex. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Mere, I'm fine. My heart is safe from Mark Sloan."

"Okay. Well we are going to the lake today. You want to come?"

"Sure. That sounds good."

"Are you going to bring Avery?"

"Um.. no. He uh... well he met someone he really liked last night."  
"What? You two broke up?"

"Actually Mere we were not really together."

"Are you telling me you two were pretending? Why?"

"Because all of you were constantly setting us up. So we figured if we pretended to be together all of you would leave us alone. It worked."

"Oh Lexie. I'm sorry. I was only trying to get your mind off of Mark."

"Meredith, my mind is not on Mark."

"Okay well get dressed. I am leaving in an hour."

"I'll be ready."

"Where do you two think you are going?" They heard as they walked downstairs.

"Mom, we are going to the lake. We are meeting up with some friends."

"You need to be preparing for college."

"We are already prepared." Meredith said.

"Oh Meredith, when are you ever going to stop being just ordinary. "Ellis said.

"Mom, stop." Lexie said angrily.

"Don't let her bring you down Alexandria." Ellis said before leaving the kitchen.

"Don't listen to her Mere."

"It's okay Lex."

"No it's not. I hate her so much. Why does she do this?"

"Hey, I was thinking of getting my own place. You want to join me?"

"Now that sounds awesome. I'm in."

"Okay, well today let's go to the lake. Tomorrow we will start looking for a place to live."

"Let's go." Lexie said as they gathered their things and left.

"Hey you." Derek said as he pulled Meredith in for a kiss.

"Hey."

"What's wrong Mere?"

"Oh the same old stuff. But Lexie and I are going to change that."

"What are you two doing?"

"We are going to find a place for us to live. We both have to get out from under mom's thumb."

"There's an opening in my building."

Meredith smiled. "I have to talk to Lexie."

Lexie was laying on a towel sunning herself. She knew he was there when she felt the chills on her arms. She opened her eyes and seen him standing there talking to another girl but his eyes were on her. She hurriedly looked away, but she knew he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She could feel it. She lay back making an effort not to open her eyes to see him anymore.

"You are going to burn that sexy skin of yours Little Grey."

She opened her eyes to see he was sitting on her towel very close to her.

"I uh.. I don't burn very easily". She said ignoring that he called her sexy. She knew this was just a line to him.

"Would you like me to spread some lotion on you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

She heard him mumble something that sounded like "my loss", but figured she was only imagining it. Then she heard him get up and leave. She could finally breathe again.

As Mark walked away he was trying his best to figure out what it was about Alexandria Grey that kept drawing him. She was young, but oh so beautiful. He had been warned away from her, but for some reason he just couldn't stay away. He loved watching the blush come to her cheeks when he talked to her. Watching as her body tuned into him. He loved listening to her ramble when she got nervous. He used to hate women who rambled, but with her he somehow liked it. When he seen her laying on that blanket with her tiny little bikini he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. He wanted to hear her sexy voice, no he needed to hear it. So he walked over and sat down on her blanket. He could remember the look that came over her face when she realized it was him. He seen the flicker in her eyes at the smile that almost came to her face, before she managed to hide it away. All of this made him smile. Then he realized it was only going to make it harder for him to stay away from her.

"Shit." he said to himself as he quickly tried to find someone to try to get her out of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt. 8

The days had turned into weeks and the summer was almost over. Lexie and Meredith had moved into the same building as Derek and Mark. Lexie had managed to hide her true feelings for Mark from everyone but Arizona. She had become a really close friend. If not for Arizona she knew she would have exploded. Lexie watched as Meredith and Derek had become extremely close and she was happy for her sister. In fact she had never seen Meredith this happy. It was an amazing sight to see. Lexie was the first person that Arizona had confided in about her feelings for Callie. Arizona had been afraid that if she let Callie know then Callie would run as far away as she could. But Lexie had convinced Arizona that she would never be truly happy if she didn't open up to Callie. So she had finally gotten brave enough to tell her. To her surprise and joy she found out that Callie had felt the same for her. Callie was really grateful for Lexie's friendship to Arizona. If not for her then her and Arizona would never have found happiness with each other. She wanted to repay that kindness.

Derek and Meredith were always together and she found to her disbelief that Mark was actually a really great guy. Well once he finally stopped staring at her boobs. They became friends.

"Hey, I thought I would find you here." Callie said to him as she walked up next to him at the bar.

"Hey you. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great. What's going on with you? You looked like you were in deep thought."

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"About what? Or should I say about who?" she asked him with a smile.

"Oh you know me. There isn't really just one who." he said with his sexy smile.

"Okay. So then what?"

"It's nothing."

"Mark, I thought we were friends enough to be honest with each other."

Mark took in a deep breath.

"Have you ever thought about what love was?"

Callie started laughing until she seen the hurt look on Marks face.

"Sorry. What has you thinking like this? I mean I never thought you of all people would be thinking like this."

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"No, I'm sorry for laughing. That was wrong of me. To answer your question, yes. I've thought about love. In fact I am in love."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know I am in love?'

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Well for one thing I can't stop thinking about her. When I wake up in the morning. When I go to bed at night her face is the only one I see."

"That's love?"

"Well some of it. Wanting to be with that one person all the time and being in an uncomfortable pain when I don't get to see her. Like there is a hole in me."

"Okay, but how can someone feel that way about someone else if they don't spend time together? How can someone feel such strong feelings about someone when they are with someone else?"

"Mark, are you feeling this about someone?"

Mark looked at her with this terrified look on his face.

"You are aren't you?"

"I don't know. But even if I did, there is nothing I can do about it. I promised someone I would stay away from this person."

"Mark, if you are having these feelings about someone you need to pursue that. Forget the promise you made. It's not their heart, it's yours. We don't get to decide who we fall in love with."

"How do I even know if that's how I feel? Why would I ruin a friendship I have had since I was a very young boy when I don't know how I feel?"

Callie looked at Marks face and it hit her who he was talking about.

"Look, Derek is your best friend and I get that he thinks he is doing right by having you promise to stay away from Lexie but it's not right. How come he gets to be happy with Meredith and you don't get to have a chance at happiness?"

"How did you know who I was talking about?" he said as he swallowed his shot of tequila.

"Because Derek is your friend from childhood and Lexie, well when you two are in a room together it almost sizzles." she said chuckling softly.

"It doesn't really matter though. She would never take a chance on me. I'm the whore remember?"

"Mark, I know for a fact that she tries her best to stay away from you because she is feeling the same."

"Yeah right." he said swallowing another shot.

"I have gotten to know her quite well. She is only fighting her own feelings." Callie said then she thought about something. "Hey, why don't you come over to dinner tomorrow night?"

Mark gave her a look than said, "Sure why not? I have nothing else to do."

"Great. Now I think you have had enough tequila. Let's get you home." she said as she helped him to stand and drove him home.

"I can't believe you asked him here for dinner. You knew that Lexie was going to be here." Arizona said angrily.

"Look, you know how she truly feels about him. I know how he feels about her. Why can't we play a little cupid?"

"Because she doesn't trust him. She has watched as he went from one woman to another.  
Why would you want her to get hurt by him?"

"I don't. Look I know that he always acted like he went off with all these other women. But I know for a fact that every time he did he ended up not staying with them. He would take them home and he would end up at Jakes."

"How do you know this?"

"Because that is where I would always find him. Every since the night you and I got together I became friends with him. I've gotten to know him. He hasn't had eyes for anyone else but her. But he promised Derek he would stay away from her since she is Meredith's sister."

"WHAT? That's not Dereks decision to make."

"I know. But Derek and Mark have been friends since forever. So that is why he has done what he has to make sure Lexie thinks bad about him. He figures this way as long as she hates him then he won't have any temptation. But this is wrong Arizona. I want them to be as happy as we are. As happy as Derek and Meredith are. I owe Lexie for finally getting you to open up your feelings." Callie said leaning over to kiss Arizona.

Pulling slightly away Arizona said, "Okay. We will see what happens. But I don't want Lexie to get hurt Callie."

"Neither do I. But they need a chance. They will never be around each other unless we force the issue."


	9. Chapter 9

"Come in." Callie said to Mark as she answered the door. He held out a bottle of wine and walked in.

"So is Arizona okay with me being here?"

"Yeah, in fact she is in the kitchen cooking." Callie said with a smile.

"Whatever she is cooking it smells great."

They both walked into the kitchen and Arizona looked up with a smile.

"It smells great." Mark said with a smile.

"Well hopefully it will taste great." Arizona replied.

They heard a knock on the door and Callie said she would be right back.

"I hope you don't mind that Callie asked me over." Mark said.

"No, not at all. But I do want to say this. Please don't hurt her."

Mark gave her a funny look wondering how he could hurt Callie when he heard the voice that he thinks about constantly and he realized what was happening.

"Wow, it smells really good in here. Where's Arizona?"

"They are in the kitchen. I invited a friend too."

"Oh good. Anyone I know... Mark." Lexie said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Little Grey." he said with the smile he gave only to her.

"Uh... hi. Um.. you are having dinner with us?"

"Yes, I mean if you don't mind."

"Of course not. I mean Callie and Arizona get to invite who they want to their home. Why would I mind? I mean we are friends aren't we? Um.. Arizona do you need some help? Maybe setting the table or something?" Lexie rambled on nervously.

"No, everything is already set. Mark brought us some wine. Why don't you open it Mark, Callie and I will finish up in here. You two go sit in the living room, everything will be ready soon."

"Um.. okay." Lexie said giving Arizona a look. Then she turned and went into the living room.

Mark had grabbed the bottle of wine and four glasses were sitting on the counter. He poured them all a glass and then turned to Callie. "Callie what are you doing?" he whispered to her.

"Just four people getting to know each other better." she said smiling. He gave her a look and went into the living room.

"So are you ready to start internship?" he asked after they sat there way too long in silence.

"Uh.. yeah. You?"

"Ready as I ever will be I guess. How have you been? I haven't talked to you in so long." he said nervously.

"Well you always managed to have someone to talk to." she said sarcastically.

Mark blushed and wished he had found another way to get her to stay away from him. He hated thinking she thought so badly of him.

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving." he said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. It's really none of my business." she said nervously.

Before either could say anything else Arizona called them to the table. As they ate Arizona and Callie were the ones that kept the conversation going. Callie was getting extremely frustrated by it. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Lexie, I need to say something to you. It's not right what is happening."

"Excuse me? But I don't know what you mean." she said not understanding.

"Mark was made to promise to stay away from you and he has been pretending to go off with all these other women so you would hate him." Callie said really quickly. Mark looked up at her not believing what Callie just did.

"I don't understand. Why would I care?" she said extremely nervous now.

"Because you are attracted to Mark too and you don't want to be around him only because you think he is sleeping with all these other women." Arizona said quickly.

Lexie stood up wanting to leave. She was angry that Arizona had betrayed her.

"Wait, please Lexie. You are my closest friend. I only want you happy. You have been falling for Mark since day one. He feels the same but for some wrong reason Derek made him promise to stay away from you. You two have the right to be happy too. Maybe this was the wrong way to go about talking to you two but we did it because we love both of you." Arizona said.

Before Lexie could leave she heard Mark speak.

"It's true. I know that I shouldn't be telling you this. It will probably be the end of my friendship with Derek, but I can't get you out of my head Little Grey. I want to be around you. I crave the sound of your voice. I want to be able to taste your sweet lips. I have acted like a complete jerk in front of you because I was afraid if I didn't I would be all over you. Not once since the day of the lake have I been with another woman."

"I saw you. Do you forget that? I saw you leave with Addison."

"I know. That was when I realized I didn't want anyone else. But Derek made me promise to stay away from you."

"But why? Who is he to make you promise that?"

"Because before I met you I was the whore dog he knew me to be. He was trying to protect you and I wanted to protect you from me." he said softly.

Neither of them realized that Callie and Arizona had left the room to them.

"What made you change your mind? I mean about protecting me from you." she asked.

"When I seen you with that Avery guy, I nearly lost it. I was confused by the way I was feeling. I have never wanted or needed anyone the way I want and need you Lexie. I was scared. Scared of how intense I was feeling about you."

"You don't have to protect me." she whispered.

"What?"

"I said you don't have to protect me. I am an adult and I choose who I want to be with."

"What are you telling me?" he asked hopefully.

"I want you too Mark. I've never felt this way before and yes, it scares me too."

Before she could say anything else he had her in his arms kissing her.

Her lips tasted so sweet. Mark thought he had died and went to heaven. When they finally broke apart he said to her, "You are so worth my friendship with Derek."

"No, let's see how things go before we let them know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. There is no reason for you to lose your friendship with Derek."

"But what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, We can see each other privately. Then maybe in the future we can tell him."

"If that is what you want." he said.

"I do. We need some private time before we start hearing lectures from Derek and Meredith."

"Okay." he said as he brought her back to him kissing her again. "I could do this forever." he whispered as he kissed her neck.

They heard someone clear their throat and they remembered where they were.

"We don't want to interrupt anything but I'm still hungry." Callie said with a smile.

"Let's eat." Lexie said as they sat down. Lexie looked over at Mark and for once she really felt happy. They both had to find the way to eat with one hand as neither of them wanted to let the either go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapt.10

From that time on Mark and Lexie spent whatever time they could get together. It was hard though. Lexie had always talked to Meredith about everything. To hide this was killing her. Especially since she was seriously thinking of giving Mark her most precious gift. The more time she spent with Mark the more she wanted to be with him completely. She knew that tonight she was going to do it. Finally be with Mark the way she truly wanted to be. She was in her room getting dressed when Meredith walked in.

"Hey you. I haven't seen much of you lately. What have you been up to?" Meredith asked.

"Oh you know just hanging out. Summer is almost over so getting ready to start medical school. You and Derek have gotten really serious haven't you?"

"Yeah, I love him Lex. I really do."  
"I know. I can see it in your face. It's all a glow." she said chuckling.

"Oh hush. Anyways there's a party tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to go?"  
"Um.. well I already have plans sorry."

"Oh. Okay. Well maybe you can stop by." Meredith said as she walked out of the room.

Lexie wanted to call her back in there so badly. She wanted to talk about her decision. But she knew it wouldn't go over well.

She finished getting dressed and then left. She always met Mark away from the house.

"Hey babe." he said pulling her into his arms kissing her.

"Mmmm. I love the way you say hi." she said. "Where are we going tonight?"

"I uh.. I kind of have some special plans if you don't mind."

"I definitely don't mind special plans." she said smiling. He helped her into his car and they sped off.

"Wow this is beautiful." she said admiring the view of the waterfalls at the place he brought her.

"I knew you would like it. I thought we could have a picnic here."

"That sounds great. I can't believe how beautiful it is."

"I know." he said not taking his eyes off of her. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

She looked up at him. "You aren't even looking at it."

"Oh but I am. I'm looking at the most beautiful creation God ever made." then he pulled her into a kiss. "I love you Lexie."

Her heart beat faster. "I love you too Mark." she said.

They kissed more passionately then ever before. She felt his hands touch under neath her shirt at her waistline and the sensation felt so good. She urged it on. He pulled back a little."Are you sure Lex?"

"Absolutely Mark. Absolutely sure." she said.

That was all it took and Mark made Lexie his. He was gentle with her and at first it was difficult but she soon found that it was incredibly wonderful to be making love with Mark.

"Wow." she said as she lay there on the blanket after he had rolled to her side.

"Unbelievably wow." he said slightly out of breath.

"Is it always like that?" she asked

"No. It has never been that fantastic. That was mind blowing."

She smiled as she lay there with her eyes closed.

They were quiet for a moment and then Mark leaned up and said, "How about we go swimming in the waterfall?"

"That sounds great." she said as they got up and went swimming.

The rest of the night Lexie could hardly get to sleep. She went over and over in her mind replaying the day. She was so much in love. She knew she had to tell Mark they had to let Derek and Meredith know. She wanted to shout from the rooftops to everyone. She had almost fallen a sleep when she heard what sounded like crying coming from Meredith's room.

"Meredith? Are you okay?"

"Oh Lexie. I don't understand why nothing can go right."

"What happened? Did you and Derek fight?"

"No, yes, well kind of."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Addison is back."

"Okay and what does that have to do with anything?"

"She's pregnant. She says the last two people she was with was Derek and Mark. So it has to be one of theirs. I just keep hoping it is Marks."

Lexie couldn't breathe. Her heart was shattering into a million pieces. She lay there with her sister and cuddled up with her. She could console her sister at the same time as herself. She knew she would never fall asleep. The best day of her life and it was destroyed now.

The very next morning her phone started ringing and she seen it was Mark calling. She just couldn't talk to him yet. Not until she got herself together. She got up and got dressed. She checked in on Meredith and she was still sleeping. She then left to talk to Arizona.

"Hey you. So? Did you two finally do it?" Arizona asked smiling.

Lexie couldn't say anything. She immediately burst into tears.

"Hey, was it awful? I mean sometimes the first time is like that. But it gets better."

"No, I'm sorry." was all Lexie could say.

"Hey was he rough with you?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Addison is pregnant. It's either Marks or Dereks." Lexie said through her tears.

"Oh. Oh God. I'm so sorry Lex."

Lexie's phone started ringing again.

"Is that Mark?"

"Yeah, he has called nonstop."

"You have to talk to him Lex."

"I know. I'm just afraid of what he is going to say."

Once Lexie was alone she called Mark.

"Lexie, please baby. I need to talk to you."

"I already know."

"I need to see you baby."

"I thought you said you didn't sleep with her."

"I didn't say that. I said that was what made me realize I only wanted you."

"So you did sleep with her."

"Lexie I really don't want to talk about this over the phone. Please let me see you."

Lexie was quietly thinking than finally she answered him.

"No. you need to handle your other responsibilities first."

"But."

"I'm sorry Mark. I love you but I'm sorry." she said crying.

"Dammit Lex, I love you. Not Addison."

"But you may be having a child with Addison." Then she hung up the phone. Immediately her phone started ringing again. She never answered it. Finally she just turned it off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapt.11

She later went home and found Meredith in her room. She was still crying.

"Hey, have you talked to Derek?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, um.. we are going to take a break."

"I'm sorry Mere."

"Do you know he asked me to marry him? About an hour before Addison found us. I said yes, Lex. I said yes. Now, I can't even look at him." she said crying harder now.

"Oh Mere. You two will get through this. I know you will."

"If it's Marks I will be okay. I just know it." Meredith said not realizing that was tearing Lexie apart.

Lexie couldn't say anything to that so she just held her sister while they both cried.

As the time passed she still had not taken a call from Mark. She missed him so much. But it hurt more when she heard his voice. Not knowing what was going to happen. They found they couldn't find out the paternity until she was further along. So they had a long wait. Meredith and Derek at least were talking. Their future too was also in jeopardy. She spent more and more time with Arizona and Callie.

"Hey you. How are you doing today?" Arizona asked.

"The same. Although I think I'm coming down with the flu."

"Why do you say that?" Arizona asked.

"I've been throwing up today. My stomach feels really queasy."

"Well why don't you go lay down for awhile. Callie will be bringing dinner shortly. Get some rest so maybe you will feel better."

"You don't mind? I am really tired for some reason."

"Go. I'll wake you up when the food is here."

Lexie lay down on the bed and was immediately asleep.

"Callie are you sure it's going to be okay with Arizona for me to come over with you?"

"Yes Mark. Arizona knows you are my friend."

They walked into the door. Arizona looked up to see Mark standing there. Her heart broke seeing the pain in his face. She knew he loved Lexie and it was killing her and Callie what this was doing to them.

"Hi Mark. How are you?'

"Do I have to answer that?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Um.. I do have to say though that Lexie is here."

"Where?" he asked looking around the room.

"She wasn't feeling well so she is sleeping in our room."

"She's sick?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, probably just a stomach virus."

"Can I just peek at her? Please. I haven't seen her in almost four weeks. I just need to see her. I promise not to wake her up."

Arizona could see the worried look and nodded her head yes. "But don't wake her up."

He immediately went to the room and looked in. His heart was about to pump out of his chest at the sight of her. He had missed her so much. He wanted to take her in his arms so badly it hurt. But he didn't he just looked upon her sleeping face. Then finally he went back into the living room.

"Thank you."

"Look, I don't think she is going to be able to handle you being here. I told her I would wake her when the food got here." Arizona said.

"It's okay. I'll leave. Thank you Arizona." he said hugging her.

Callie had tears in her eyes watching Mark. She hurt for him.

A couple more days had gone by and Arizona noticed more and more the signs.

"Lex, I have to ask you something."

"Okay. Ask."

"Do you think you might be pregnant?"

"WHAT?" Lex said.

"Well I mean the throwing up only at certain points of the day. Your appetite has grown. You said you were having tenderness in your breasts."

"OH GOD." Lexie said crying out.

"It's okay."

"How is it okay Ari? How can I be pregnant? I mean he could have a child on the way through Addison, how can I be pregnant?"

"Shhhh, it's okay. I promise. We are all here for you."

"I can't do this. I just can't." she said getting up and leaving the apartment.

Lexie was sitting in her room going over her calendar after taking five pregnancy tests, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Lexie, can I come in?"

"Sure Mere." she said softly.

"Hey, what's going on with you? Arizona called really worried about you."

"I have to leave Mere."

"Leave? Why? We start school next week."

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? How?"

Lexie gave her a look.

"I don't mean how how, I mean who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. You need to tell the father and he needs to man up."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I can't tell him."

"Well then you and I will raise the baby together. You don't have to leave. Go to school and get your degree to be a doctor."

"Do you think we can?"

"Of course we can. We're Grey's aren't we?"

"Thank you Mere. Can we keep this to ourselves for awhile?"

"Of course. Until you start showing." she said quietly.

Derek was extremely happy. He had found out that there was no way he could be the father of Addison's baby. If it had been his she would be way farther along then she was. So all of them assumed it was Marks.

"Damn it." Addison said to herself. "There is no way I am having Mark Sloans baby. Of course it could be Alex's baby too. But no one needs to know that. He is definitely not marriageable. He has no money at all. Derek would have been perfect. I would have been set for life." she knew what she had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt. 12.

Once Lexie had fallen asleep Meredith knew what she had to do. She knew it was a little bit unfair but she had to know.

"Hey, is Lexie okay?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, she will be. She's pregnant and she was scared."

"I knew it."

"Yeah, she told me everything. She doesn't want to tell him though."

"Mark needs to know."

"MARK?" Meredith exclaimed in shock.

"Um.. I um.. I thought she told you everything."

"Are you telling me that Mark and Lexie?'

"Yeah, um.. for a while. She loves him."

"Yeah, well I knew this would happen. This is exactly why I wanted him to stay away from her. Now she's pregnant with his baby and possibly Addisons."

"We just need to be there for her." Arizona said trying to calm Meredith down.

"I will." she said and left.

As she was leaving she got a call from Derek.

"Hey you. I have great news. Can you meet me?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too."

"Meet me at Joe's."

"So what do you want to tell me?" Derek asked once Meredith sat down.

"First tell me your great news. I need some right about now."

"I'm not the father."

"She got the test?'

"No, but she does know how far along she is and there is no way possible I could be the father. I hadn't been with her since way before that picnic."

"Oh, well that is great." she said.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy."

"I am Derek. I really am. But I found out something today."

"What's that?"

"Lexie is pregnant and you will never guess who the father is."

"I didn't even know she was seeing anyone."

"Neither did I. But I found out today."

"Who is it?"

"Mark."

"Mark? Can't be. He swore to me he would stay away from Lex."

"Well guess what? He lied."

"I'm going to kill him." Derek said.

Before he could say anything else he seen Mark walk into the bar. Derek's anger got the best of him and he immediately walked over and punched Mark in the face.

"What the hell?"

"You are one piece of work." Derek said angrily as he threw another punch.

"What is going on with you? You told me you were done with Addison. I thought you would be happy that you know the baby wasn't yours. This way you could be with Meredith free and clear."

"You swore. You swore to me you would stay away from her and you did it anyways. How could you? Can you not keep your dick in your own pants? You just have to get everyone pregnant."

Meredith grabbed Derek before he could tell Mark about Lexie. She had promised she would not say anything. "Derek let's go." she said as she grabbed his arm and they left.

Mark watched them leave. He didn't understand where Derek's anger was coming from. He sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch. He sat there going over what had just happened as he put a napkin against the busted lip. It made no sense to him. Derek should not be angry about Addison being pregnant with his child. He even gave him the go ahead. In fact the only person he swore to stay away from was Lexie.

"Shit." he said to himself. Derek knows about Lexie. But how?" he wondered. The he remembered what Derek said about everyone getting pregnant. It hit him then like a punch to the stomach. "FUCK." he said loudly. "Lexie's pregnant. That's why she was sick." he said to himself. He threw some money on the bar and left.

Lexie was laying down resting when she heard banging on the door.

"Lexie, let me in. You have to let me in. Why didn't you tell me baby?" she heard Mark outside saying.

She didn't make a sound. She just quietly sat there and cried.

"Lexie we can get through this. Please Lex let me in. This is my baby too."

When he said that she knew he had found out. She then silently cried at the betrayal she felt her sister had done.

Finally after about a half an hour it was silent. She quietly got up and packed her bag. She couldn't trust her sister anymore either. Once she had everything she left.

Mark went looking for Callie. He was walking down to the park where he knew she was when he ran into Addison.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know I aborted the baby. I could never have your child. You just would not make a good daddy. Besides it could have been Alex who got me pregnant."

"Alex?"

"Yeah, he's another guy I met."

"You say I would not make a good father but you did right about the abortion. No child should have a slut for a mother."

The next thing he knew he felt a hard slap to the face.

"Well it's not many women Addison that have potentially three fathers to their baby. What would you call her?" he said as he stormed off.

"Did you know?" he asked.

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know Lex was pregnant?"

"No, Lexie is pregnant?"

"I just found out. She's not answering her phone or her door. Do you know where she is?" he asked Arizona.

"I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Addison had an abortion and come to find out it may have been someone else to get her pregnant after all."

"This is just crazy." Callie said.

"I need to find Lex. She can't abort our child. She can't do what Addison did. Please you have to help me find her."

"I will Mark. I will." Arizona said reaching for her phone.

Lexie stared at the phone and seen Arizona calling. She was another that betrayed her. She wasn't supposed to tell Meredith anything. She closed her phone without answering it. She heard her flight number and went to board the plane. She looked out and said a quiet goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapt. 13

Mark, Arizona and Callie looked everywhere for her. But had no luck. Finally Arizona went to Meredith.

"What did you do?"

"Excuse me?" Meredith asked.

"I know that Lexie did not want to tell Mark she was pregnant yet. But somehow after you left my place he knows. She is now gone and not answering calls."  
"We didn't tell her." Derek comes up to the door saying.

"You shouldn't even know. This was not your business." Arizona said angrily. "That's why Mark has a busted lip."

"He swore to me he would stay away from her." Derek said.

"Who are you to decide who falls in love? What makes you so special that you get to decide who Mark and Lexie date?" Arizona yelled.

"I'm her future brother in law, that's who."

"So you think that gives you the right to be the only one happy? That they didn't get to decide if they wanted to be happy? "

"He hurt her just like I knew he would." Derek said with a smirk.

"No, he made her happy. Addison, you and Meredith hurt her. To be honest I did too. I made the mistake of trusting Meredith and told her who was the father of her baby."

"What do you mean she is gone?" Meredith finally asked.

"She took off. She won't answer her phone."

"I'll call her. She will answer if I call." Meredith said smugly. She pulled her phone out and dialed. The phone rang and rang then her answering machine picked up. Meredith cried when she heard the message. "You have reached Lexie's phone. I will only call you back if you are someone I trust, which is no one. Goodbye."

"Oh God."

"What?" Callie looked at Meredith and asked.

"She doesn't want anything to do with any of us." She then replayed the message for all of them to hear.

"This is going to kill Mark." Callie said.

"First we need to stop worrying over him. He's a big boy."

"I thought you were his best friend Derek. He needs his friend." Callie told Derek what Addison had done and she also told him how very much Mark loved Lexie.

"Mark doesn't know how to be faithful to one woman." he said.

"That was before he met Lex." Arizona spoke up and said.

"I'll go find him." Derek said and left.

Derek knew where he would find Mark. He watched him through the window before he went inside. He seen his friend's shoulders slumped in defeat and if he was right he also seen tears in his eyes. He walked up and sat down on the next bar stool.

"Are you hear to hit me again?" he heard Mark say dully.

"No. Um.. I'm sorry about that. I don't know why I did it."

"You did it because I broke a promise."

"A promise I had no business making you give. You love her don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

"We need to find her."

"I've been here thinking about that. Maybe this is all for the best. I mean like Addison said, I'm not fit to be a father."

"Mark Sloan, you forget what that little bitch said. You are going to be a great father. I've seen you with my sister's kids."

"Yeah, but that was different. I didn't have a lot of influence in their lives."

"Look we have all made mistakes. I hope one day you can forgive me but for now you need to get busy looking for Lexie."

Mark turned to face Derek. "Do you know how hard it was for me to keep us a secret? How hard it was for Lexie to keep it from Meredith? I had never felt like this with anyone before and all I wanted to do was shout it to the rooftops."

"I'm sorry."  
"I forgive you Derek. I forgive you because I understand. I was the man whore. I never gave two thoughts to any woman before. I still don't know how she bewitched me. But she did. I don't know if I can live without her." he said now with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, there is something about those Grey women that do that to you." he said chuckling."Come back to the apartment. We will get a search party going."Then they both got up and hugged. Then they went to the apartment.

When they walked in the door they all looked away from Mark. It was painful to see him in so much pain. He cleared his throat and stated he had something to say.

"I want to thank you first of all for helping me. But I also want to say that if you find her and she doesn't want to come back to me just let her know I love her and the baby."

They all finally looked up at him and they all had tears in their eyes.

"Hey dad, I was just wondering if you had heard from Lexie lately?" Meredith asked into the phone.

"No, not lately. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I mean it's been so hectic getting ready for school I haven't seen her very much."

"Oh well if I hear from her I will let you know."

"Hey have you or Jackson heard from Lexie lately?" Arizona asked on her phone.

"Um.. well."

"You have haven't you? Please tell me where she is."

"She made me swear Ari."

"This is extremely important Kepner. It is life or death."

"What?'

"You heard me. Now tell me."

"She was just going to get away for a couple of days. She went to Florida. She has an old friend there."

"Do you have a number you can reach her?"

"Yeah, she left it for me in case of an emergency."

"Okay, good. She didn't say what she was going to do in Florida did she?"

"No. She just said she had some problems she needed to work out before school started."

"Oh God."

"What?"

"Did she tell you she was pregnant?"

"No. Lexie is pregnant?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid she was going there to abort the baby."

"No, Lexie wouldn't do that. It goes against what she believes. She just probably needed the break to face it."

"See if you can talk to her and without saying that you know, try to find out okay?"

"Okay, but I'm telling you she would never do that."

Arizona hung up the phone and turned to the faces that were all looking at her.

"She's in Florida." she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapt 14

Once Meredith heard where Lexie went she knew exactly where she was. She immediately got on the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Marci, I know she's there. Will she talk to me?"

"I don't know Mere. Let me call you right back. I'll talk to her okay?"

"Please."

It was a very long ten minutes when Meredith's phone rang.

"Marce?"

"It's Lex." she said softly.

"Oh God Lexie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for all that to happen."

"Look, I just needed a couple of days to get my head cleared. I will be back soon."

"You're not going to um.."

"Abort the baby?"

"Yeah?" Meredith said softly.

"NO. I could never do that Mere. What Mark and I had believe it or not was true beautiful love between us. Our love made this child. I could never get rid of a piece of Mark."

"Good. I mean I'm glad."

"I wasn't ready for him to know yet not with everything going on with Addison."

"I understand. Um.. do you know when you are coming back?"

"I'll be back on Sunday, but Mere, I'm going to be moving out. I need to be around people I can trust and I don't trust you anymore. You and Arizona let me down. I understand that you two are wrapped in your own love lives but I'm your sister and she was my best friend. If I can't trust you two than who do I trust?"

"I'm so sorry Lex. I swear to you we won't let you down again."

"Well words are easy Mere. But we can take it slow. I mean you are going to be my baby's aunt and let's face it, Ari is the only one I want to be my baby's godmother. But it's going to take time. Please don't come to me. I will come to you when I'm ready."

"What about Mark?"

"Mere, I love Mark so much it hurts. But I don't want to ruin his life. He already has one baby on the way and he's trying to become a doctor. If I add to it his life will be ruined."

"Lex, Addison had an abortion. Besides she told Mark the baby was probably some other guys."

"Oh God. How is Mark?'

"He's wanting desperately to talk to you."

"No, I'm not ready for that yet. I gotta go." then Lexie hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Mark asked immediately.

"She said she will be back on Sunday. She doesn't want anyone to come to her she said. She will come to us when she's ready."

"What about the baby" Marked asked.

"She said she could never get rid of a baby that was made out of the love you and she shared."

Mark breathed a sigh of relief then he tensed with the words Meredith said next.

"But she says she doesn't want to ruin your life. She wants you to make sure you become a doctor and she said a baby would not allow you to do that."

"That's ridiculous. What about her becoming a doctor?"

"She still plans on going to school." Meredith said.

"I have to see her. I have to talk to her in person. Tell her how much I love her."

"She knows Mark." Arizona said.

"So you are going back?" Marci asked.

"Yeah, I need to get ready for school."

"Lex, let them help. It's his child too."

"I know. It just hurts so badly to see him when I can't be with him and being with him is the worse thing I could do to him."

"I guess you know best." Marci said. "But if you want my opinion let him help you."

"I will think about what you said. Come on take me back to the airport."

"You are not going to tell them you are coming back early?"  
"No, I need those days by myself."

"Okay then. Let's go."

On the flight back she realized it was Kepner that had told them where she was. Did this mean she couldn't trust her either? Or did it mean they were all like her and only trying to help her. She didn't know yet but the one thing she did know was she wasn't telling anyone she was back. Not yet.

This was a rather shorter one then most but tired after a long night of working. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you want them together right away or some more drama between them all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapt. 15

Lexie was staying at a hotel near the airport. She didn't want anyone to know she was back yet. She sat there for the longest time going over what everyone had done and said. She knew that Meredith was biased and of course she loved her sister that's why she did it. Arizona was the same as being her sister. She knew she couldn't talk to Callie because she was Marks bestfriend and she didn't want to talk to Mark until she had made a decision on what she was going to do with her life. While sitting there she thought about her sister and Derek. She was angry that Derek had turned on Mark when he found out they were together. But she also knew that her future brother in law owed her. But the main reason she decided to contact him was because she knew she would get the truth from Derek about Mark. Derek still loved Mark as a brother. That doesn't change over night. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey, I need to talk to you but please don't tell anyone I contacted you. If you do I will leave and I won't come back."

"Okay." Derek said cryptically since he was sitting there with everyone.

"Can you meet me at that little diner by the airport?"

"Yes, when?"

"Now. Again Derek please don't tell anyone. I"m trusting you."

"I'm on my way."

"Hey, I have to meet with the professor over neuro, I'll be back soon."

They all nodded their heads to acknowledge what he said.

"I wouldn't go Mere if it weren't important."

"I know. It's okay." she said as she kissed him goodbye.

"So do you think she will be back on Sunday?" Mark asked Meredith.

"I think she already is back." she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that's who called Derek."

"Derek? Why would she call him and not us?" Arizona asked.

"I don't understand. Wouldn't Derek tell us that's who he was talking to knowing how worried we are?" Mark asked angrily.

"He would normally. But this isn't normal. If Lexie asked him not to tell us he wouldn't."

"Why would you even think he got a call from her?" Callie asked.

"It was because of the way he said my name. He was trying to tell me without actually telling me. He was trying to let me know it was important that he couldn't tell us."  
"How exactly did you get that from what he said?" Mark asked.

"Because occasionally he does call me Mere. But usually it's after he has talked to Lexie. She calls me that and he picks it up from her. But usually he calls me Meredith."

They all looked at her not knowing if she was right or not.

Lexie was sitting at the table where she could see all around. She wanted to make sure no one was with Derek. When she seen him she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." she said.

"Lexie, we have all been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't face everyone. I trusted people and they didn't keep their promises."

"It was all accidental. Meredith led Arizona to believe she knew so Arizona told her. But they only did this because they love you so much."

"I know."

"So I figured you would be royally pissed at me. Which is why I can't figure out why you called me."

"I called you Derek for a few reasons. One, you owe me. Two, I knew after everything I could trust you and three you are the only one who truly knows Mark."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"Yeah, you are. So I have some questions for you."

"Okay, I hope I have the answers."

"Me too. Okay, I heard that Addison had an abortion and that it may not have been Marks baby. Is that true?"

"Yes. "

"How is Mark handling that?"

"He is good about that. He's only concerned about you."

"Why?"

"Because Mark loves you Lexie."

"I thought you didn't think he was capable of loving one woman."

"Well I have learned a few things about Mark lately." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Has he said anything to you about this baby I'm carrying?"

"He has told me how much he desperately wants you and the baby in his life. He loves you and he already loves this baby."

"Don't you think that it would only keep him from living his dream to be a surgeon?" she asked.

"Hell no. He is only worried about you and your future. "

Lexie sat there for a moment quietly. "I'm still going to school. I won't actually deliver until the Easter break so I should be good."

"That's good he will be glad to hear that."

Lexie got quiet again. Derek looked at her wondering what she was thinking about.

"Okay," she finally said. "this is what I'm going to do. I will come back home. Mark can be a part of this baby's life but we won't be a couple."

"Lexie you two love each other. You should be a family."

"I love Mark with every breath I take, but when he found out Addison was pregnant and it could be his, well it was like he forgot about me. So I can't trust that he feels the same."

"Lexie."

"NO, this is the way it has to be if I'm going to come back. So you need to go and tell them this. I don't want to hear from anyone about Mark and I being a couple okay?"

"Okay." he said standing up. "When are you coming back to yours and Meredith's apartment?"

"I will go there now. But please tell them the only persons I will see tonight is Meredith and Mark."

"I'll go now then." Derek said. He got up and hugged Lexie and left.

Lexie hated that this was the decision she had to make. But she couldn't ruin Marks future completely. It was bad enough to have a baby thrown at him but to have to take care of a girlfriend too would just be too much with him starting Medical school. She paid her tab and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapt. 16

Derek went back to Callie and Arizona's apartment where he had left them all. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. He knew he was fixing to break his bestfriends heart with what he had to say.

"Derek, come in." Callie said pulling him into the apartment.

They all stood up waiting to hear what he had to say.

Derek knew that Meredith understood his message when he left and told them.

"So um.. you understood?" he asked Meredith.

"Yes,"

"I'm surprised you didn't stop me." he replied.

"It was too important. There was a reason she called you."

"Just tell me what she said." Mark said impatiently.

"Okay, let's all sit down."

"That doesn't sound good." Callie said.

"No, she's coming home. But..."

"But what Derek?" Meredith asked.

"She said she will only see Meredith and Mark tonight."

Mark stood instantly.

"Not yet Mark there is more." Derek said sadly.

Mark sat back down slowly not liking the look in Derek's face.

"What's going on Derek?" he asked.

"She said she will allow you in the baby's life but you two won't be a couple."

"WHAT? I love her. She loves me, that can't be right. Maybe you misunderstood her."

"No, she was specific. She said... well she said.. " Derek was having a hard time finding the words.

"What the hell did she say? Spit it out?" Mark yelled.

"She said that when Addison told you she was having your baby you seem to forget all about her. She doesn't believe that you love her. "

"No, she's just saying that because she thinks I ruined her life. She doesn't love me. That's what this is about right?"

"No, she says she loves you so much she can hardly breathe. But she was adamant about you two. She said if anyone brings up you two as a couple she will leave and she won't come back next time."

Tears were starting to form in Marks eyes. "No, I do love her. Oh God, what have I done? I just wanted to make sure that Addison wasn't trying to ruin things for Lexie and I. I've never loved anyone like Lexie."

"I know. I told her that."

"How am I supposed to see her everyday and not touch her or kiss her?"

They all looked at him sadly.

"Maybe it will just take some time Mark." Meredith said. Then she turned to Derek. "When can we see her?"

"She should be back at your apartment now." he said as Mark and Meredith stood up. "Remember no talk of her and Mark as a couple. You don't want her to leave do you Mark?"

"No, I won't say anything." he said dully.

Meredith grabbed Marks hand and together they left.

"Give her time Mark. She needs to learn to trust us all again."

"Time is all I have left Meredith. I can't have a future without her. So if it takes time to prove to her how much I love her, then time is what she gets. I just want to make her happy. That's all I want to do."

Meredith and Mark walked into the apartment slowly. They looked across and could see Lexie sitting at the table drinking some juice.

"Please come and sit down. You two are making me nervous staring at me like that." she said.

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asked.

"I'm fine. So let's get this underway." she looked at Mark and the look in his eyes made her turn away. "Mark you are going to be a father. This is truly your baby. You were my first and my last."

"I know." he said softly.

"My due date is April 6. It will be during Easter break so I will still be able to go to school. Mark you are more then welcome to come to the appointments that is if you want to."

"I do."

"You will always be welcome to see the baby at anytime. Meredith, I told mom and she disowned me. She said I disgraced her and our name. I'm going to prove to her that I haven't. This baby is a beautiful miracle." she said finally a smile coming to her face.

"I'm sorry Lexie and of course this baby is a miracle." Meredith said smiling back.

"So I want everyone to be normal okay? Also Mark I'm sorry about Addison aborting the child."

"She said it might not have been mine, but she said I would make a horrific father and that's why she did it."

"No, she did it because she knew she was an unfeeling little slut. She would have made a horrible mother. Never doubt what kind of father you will be. I know you and you will be an excellent father." she said smiling at him now.

He couldn't help but feel like sunlight had hit has face seeing her smile.

"So Derek told you two everything?"

"Yes." Meredith said.

"I have one thing I want to say please." Mark finally said.

"Okay, you have that right." Lexie replied.

"I know that you don't want to talk about us. But I think I have the right to say at least this."

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I love you Lexie Grey and one day I'm going to prove that to you. When I do, not if, but when, we will be a family."

"Mark, you just need to concentrate on the baby and school. You have to make those big bucks to take care of our child remember?" she said trying to get him to see what was really important.

"I will." he said confidently.

"Well I am going to go lay down. I'm really tired from flying and emotions. Mark I have a doctors appointment day after tomorrow at ten."

"I will come by and pick you up to take you."

"Thank you." she said standing up.

Meredith hugged her and said. "I will be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks Mere."

They watched her go to her room.

"I will win her back Meredith. I can't live my life without having her in my arms again."

"I believe you Mark." she said smiling at him.


End file.
